The Eye Coitus Education
by megfsc
Summary: After learning of Sheldon's research in Eye Coitus techniques, will he become the man of Amy's fantasies?


*****Okay, so this is probably a complete departure from the other things I have written. This is a little something based off of a romance novel art that was made by Lionne at the FF Shamy thread. So yeah...it's a bit romance novel-y and it can get a tad graphic...so I would not advise this for the faint of heart. Special thanks to Lionne and all of the fantastic people over at the FF Shamy thread for their constant inspiration and encouragement! Enjoy!**

She couldn't remember exactly what brought her to this place, but she was happy to be there. Amy attributed her acute amnesia to the serotonin rush she was experiencing while watching her boyfriend prepare his presentation in the empty lecture hall. How brave he was to speak about his work to a group that was more than capable of trampling him! Marveling at the sight of her man setting up the projector, she tried to focus on the subtle intensity in his face, but she could not stop her eyes from drifting down to his tight purple pants.

Sheldon would be so disappointed in her if he knew how much time she really spent thinking about those pants, not to mention the soul-ravaging girth that she dreamed she would one day find inside of them. Her mind continued to blissfully wander to a familiar place.

Sheldon would be riding a white horse on the beach when he would find her. Taking her into his arms, he would pull her onto the valiant steed, ripping her dress off in the process. He would run his long fingers along her trembling body while she moaned at the feeling of his warm breath falling upon her attentive breast as his mouth made its way down her torso. She would tightly grab his long, perfectly conditioned hair when he brought her to sheer ecstasy as the horse rode them off into the sunset. Plausibility was never a factor here. It didn't matter that they weren't wearing proper riding gear or that Sheldon was not controlling the horse. The only thing that mattered was the way he controlled his raging—

"Amy!" Sheldon yelled across the room in excitement. "I didn't notice you back there!"

With that smile of his which made her heart race, he waved at her to join him at the desk in the front of the room.

Amy took a second to compose herself before joining her less than passionate boyfriend at his desk.

"Where are all of your students?" Amy began. "You told me the lecture began at seven sharp; it's already seven-fifteen.

Sheldon looked at her with a smirk that was crawling with mischief. Something was different about his smile, and his eyes felt as if they were piecing hers. She looked away.

With a deep breath, Sheldon gently touched Amy's chin, pulling her face up slightly so she could look nowhere but his eyes—his blue eyes gleamed with affection.

"You see, Amy, that was just a ruse." He removed his blazer and tossed it on a nearby desk before walking towards the door.

The pants were no longer such a distraction, now Amy's eyes were immediately drawn to his upper torso. His black tee shirt sat tight upon his chest, hugging every muscle that Amy had never noticed before. His arms seemed larger and more defined._ Oh how he could lift her onto a white horse with those arms! No!_ It was imperative that she focus on what Sheldon was saying. She certainly didn't want to suffer through another one of her boyfriend's rants about the dangers of carnal distractions. The irony, she thought, it seemed tonight he was the most dangerous carnal distraction she had ever encountered.

She nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of the door slamming shut.

Sheldon, now by the door, turned around to face Amy.

"My class won't be here until _tomorrow night_." He locked the door and shut the blinds on the window. "Tonight, Dr. Cooper is going to be giving a private lecture."

Amy didn't know whether to be aroused or frightened. Should she call an ambulance—perhaps a religious official? He had to be either sick or possessed. This was not _her_ boyfriend. She slowed her thoughts. Perhaps she should ride this out for a bit. Nobody had made her feel the way she was feeling at that moment.

"Sheldon, what's going on?"

Sheldon smiled that mischievous smile yet again and proceeded to switch off the lights while turning on the overhead projector.

"Miss Fowler, I am your instructor this evening." He slowly walked towards her and gently grabbed her shoulders. He moved his mouth to her ear. She could feel his warm breath followed by what she swore was the tip of his tongue gently grazing her earlobe. Drained of all strength, she melted into his body. Sheldon sighed contently as he let her fall into him.

With one hand on her back, and the other stroking her hair, he leaned in and whispered into her ear deeply, "Please refer to me only as 'Sir' or 'Professor' for the remainder of the lecture."

Her entire body tingled at the sound of his voice. Whatever his game was—whatever he wanted-it was his. _She_ was his.

"Oh God Sheldon, I'm ready. I want you right now, please ta—"

Her plea was interrupted by his lips pressed tightly against hers. He pressed her head so tightly into his that it almost hurt. She pushed into him even tighter. In her fantasies, she never imagined his lips to be so soft. She began melting into him once more before he slowly broke the kiss. Though no longer touching, his lips were now only millimeters away from hers, slightly open. She happily accepted his warm shallow breaths as they entered her mouth. She held onto him tightly, begging him with her body to never break away. With his newly acquired deep voice, he whispered—out of breath as he gently clenched her hair in his hand.

"Not quite yet, Miss Fowler. Now please take a seat."

As he quickly let her go, she found her way towards his desk at the front of the room. Still attempting to catch her breath, she sat in his chair as he walked to the side of her. He pressed the button on the projector remote and the screen was filled with the image of thousands of neurons. They lit the dark room as if they were stars.

"Amy, I have come to realize over the past several months the inherent value of adding a sexual component to our relationship. I can see that you are not willing or able to suppress your baser urges, so it has now become my duty to sexually satisfy you."

Amy interrupted, "Sheldon, I—"

He quickly grabbed his metal pointer off of his desk and gently placed the tip of it under her chin.

Whispering, he began, "Your professor is speaking, Miss Fowler. Please save all queries for the end of the lecture."

Speechless, she began to tremble. Sheldon had never been so dominant, so sexy. He slowly ran the pointer down her neck and over the top of her breast before retracting it with a sweet smile.

"Now, as I was saying," he continued. "Over the past several weeks, I have been doing a great deal of research on Ocular/Neuro-Erotic Stimulation, or as I like to call it, 'Eye Coitus'. You see, I didn't particularly like the idea of traditional coitus. It's too primitive—too messy. But I believe that I can meet any and all of your sexual needs using this Eye Coitus technique."

"Sheldon," Amy interrupted, now standing "I have read all of the same research. It is pure malarkey. Trust me"

Sheldon's face gleamed with an unreadable smirk. She placed his hands behind his back and walked towards her. He began, "I can see that you are going to be more of a problem than what I thought, Miss Fowler."

Before she could even think to respond, he picked her up and carried her over to his desk. He quickly swept the desk clean, knocking the projector onto the floor, causing the ceiling to be filled with a sky full of neuron stars.

He made his way to the desk, and fervently climbed on top of her. With desire taking over, she peaked her head and puckered her lips, begging for a kiss. He placed a finger upon her lips. He had more adventurous plans. He proceeded to run his tongue along her jawline, gently kissing her chin. After kissing her neck, he pulled her up and removed her cardigan, leaving only a purple buttoned shirt. He allowed her to recline once more, as he guided her head down with his hand. At some point that she couldn't recall he had removed his shirt. She ran her hands along his chest and stomach, surprised at the muscles he must have concealed all of this time. He began moving his body over hers, now kissing and sucking on her earlobe, seeing how far he could make her body rise.

"Miss Fowler," he moaned quietly into her ear.

"Uh-huh?" Amy was barely able to say in reply.

Sheldon jumped away from her quickly and stood by the desk.

"Can I have your undivided attention now?"

Amy could only stare at him as he stood there boldly shirtless. He was magnificent. Who would have thought he was an Adonis under those silly shirts?

"_Miss Fowler?"_ Sheldon repeated deeply.

Snapped out of her trance, Amy replied with a smile, "Yes, sir."

"Good!" Sheldon grinned. "Now please let me continue."

Amy nodded eagerly.

"As you know from the research, intense sensual eye contact leads to the neurochemical Oxytocin to be released not only into the nervous system, but also into the eye itself. I don't have to tell you that Oxytocin is one of the main chemicals responsible for the female orgasm. Eye contact also leads to high production of the chemical phenyl ethylamine, which acts as a neural stimulant. You know well that the main sexual organ is the brain. I have concluded that using Eye Coitus techniques to stimulate the brain's endorphin production paired with manual stimulation of a number of erogenous zones, I can bring you to orgasm without the need for any traditional coital methods."

Amy interjected. "I really don't think this is—"

Her words stopped cold before she could even process what was happening. Sheldon was moving that metal pointer playfully up her skirt. He felt a jolt rush through her body as he brushed the edge of the pointer along her inner thigh.

"We are beginning the initial trial now, Miss Fowler" he whispered with that mischievous smile again.

"Very well, Professor." She whimpered excitedly.

Sheldon immediately lifted the screen to reveal a chalkboard. Scribbled on the chalkboard was a simple multiplication equation.

_3 x 9 = 27_

"What's this?" Amy asked.

Sheldon beamed with pride. "We need a base neural activity gauge. While I do not have access to the equipment now, I found it suitable that you focus on this equation, and we shall call that your base activity level. This will be the standard by which we measure your sexual response."

Amy was puzzled. "Why this equation, of all things?"

Sheldon let loose a small smile, "Well, three is my favorite number. Three is the first odd prime. Three is perfect. Alone, I am three. You are also a perfect three. Three times three is nine. Together we are nine. Alone I am three. Together we are nine. Three times nine equals twenty-seven. It's not that important." He shrugged away bashfully.

He cleared his throat and stood tall again. "Back to the matter at hand, Miss Fowler. You will write this equation on the board until I say otherwise."

She agreed as he handed her the chalk.

This wasn't too bad, she thought. Three times nine equals twenty-seven. Three times nine equals twenty-seven. Three tim—

She felt her entire body tingling once again. She turned around to find Sheldon sitting in his chair right behind her with his legs crossed. He looked so casual there, moving the pointer up and down her body slowly, gently.

"Continue with your work, Miss Fowler" he said with a grin.

With a trembling voice Amy replied, "I think I have reached by base neural level. I think I am ready to proce-"

She couldn't finish her sentence, much less her thoughts before Sheldon had her tightly in his arms. He picked her up and sat her on the desk. He used his mouth to trace the outline of her collarbone and began moving down towards her chest. He grunted softly as he ripped her shirt open causing buttons to fly.

She wanted to do more. She wanted to take the lead, but he was in control. He was her Professor tonight. He had settled his body completely on top of hers when he sat up and grabbed her glasses. She screamed as he violently threw them across the room.

"What are you doing? I need those!"

"I would prefer if we didn't use protection for the Eye Coitus", Sheldon smiled. "It just won't feel the same."

Without giving her a chance to respond, Sheldon hovered above her head, and began to stare intently into her eyes.

"Keep looking into my eyes, whatever you do."

Sheldon maintained his gaze as his hands moved freely. To his surprise, he felt a rush of endorphins of his own when he cupped her breast firmly. He pushed up her skirt, and used his other hand to gently glide the pointer over her quivering thighs.

His penetrating stare cut straight through her. She thought she could feel every neuron fire as she writhed in ecstasy. She was so close to orgasm, but she resented the thought of this having to end.

"Sheldon!" she screamed. "I don't want this to stop. Slow down!"

"Three times nine is twenty-seven. Three times nine is twenty-seven. Go back to your base neural rate." Sheldon replied calmly.

She looked away from his raging stare and focused on those numbers on the chalkboard. Eventually she began to regain control.

She relaxed and enjoyed as Sheldon continued moving along her body rhythmically. As he began kissing and sucking her breasts, Amy felt a new throbbing hardness pressing onto her leg. Sheldon immediately tried to reposition himself to hide his blatant state of arousal.

Amy instinctively reached down and began tracing and rubbing the fascinating bulge in those magnificent purple pants.

"Oh dear _Lord_" Sheldon moaned loudly, nearly collapsing on top of her.

She immediately became more excited after hearing Sheldon's reaction. This was the moment.

"Sheldon!" she cried loudly. "I'm ready to conclude the experiment, please!"

He moved her hand from his pants and held it tightly, allowing their fingers to intertwine. He went on to move his head onto her chest, staring into her eyes with all of the power inside of him, all the while writhing his erection against her soft, shaking body.

Amy began to feel her internal systems spasm out of control. In her mind, all she could see was Sheldon's sweet face as he explained their equation earlier.

Sheldon continued to run the pointer along her thighs, gently teasing. Suddenly, in shock, he shot up to attention as she screamed out his name.

"Oh Lord, Amy! Are you coming to orgasm?"

No answer; just indecipherable moans.

"Amy" he repeated. "Are you coming? Amy!"

"Yes!" Amy shrieked clearly beyond her vocal range. "Oh yes, Sheldon, SHELDON!"

She winced in pure frenzy as her nervous system was being overtaken by Oxytocin and euphoria.

Sheldon, amazed at what he was witnessing, grabbed her hands and squeezed tightly.

He screamed "DON'T YOU DARE CLOSE YOUR EYES!"

Amy listened as her eyes shot open like the pulling of a trigger. She could not control her screaming.

"Sheldon! Oh, God, Sheldon, SHELDON!"

Her body began to shaky oddly as she heard Sheldon softly whispering her name.

"Oh, Sheldon!" she closed her eyes for no longer than a second before opening them to

find a very concerned Sheldon sitting on her bed, shaking her.

"Amy, Amy!" He was yelling at this point.

Amy sat up, confused. "What's happening?"

Sheldon tilted his head with a frown.

"I will tell you what's happening. I come to your apartment to take you to my lecture tonight, and I hear you from outside of your door screaming my name like a lunatic. So naturally come in here to find you asleep in bed squirming around like crazy with –what's this?"

He grabbed a worn paperback book from Amy's chest.

"You fell asleep reading _Bound to a Savage_? Really Amy? A cheap romance novel? You really can't resist your carnal urges, can you? What am I going to do with you?" He smiled as he shook his head in derision.

Weary, Amy sat up while Sheldon walked towards her bedroom door. She stood there for a moment in a daze, unable to look away from Sheldon's purple pants.

He turned around after grabbing the metal pointer out of his bag and pointed it at her with a smile and delightful gaze.

"So are you coming?"

Amy blankly stared at the pointer. This was just too much.

"I'm sorry Sheldon, what did you say?"

With a sigh, he waved his pointer around and replied "_Amy, _Are you _coming_?"

With a grin, she replied "Yes Professor, I just need to brush my teeth first."


End file.
